Two Hearts
by SakeBinks
Summary: mój pierwszy fan fik więc pewnie, będzie masa błędów , za co przepraszam historia opowiada losy Zoro & Sanjiego ,akcja toczy się w świecie One Piece z wymyślonym przeze mnie biegiem wydarzeń. planuję rozwinąć to do paru rozdziałów. Fandom: One Piece Ostrzeżenia :Yaoi Korekta: Ayo3
1. Chapter 1

Noc była wyjątkowo spokojna. Na niebie widać było wszystkie gwiazdy, a Going Merry płynęła właśnie przed siebie, przemierzając bezkresny ocean wraz z pewną wyjątkowo niespotykaną załogą na pokładzie, których ambicji i marzeń mógł pozazdrościć nie jeden stary wilk morski. Narysować mapę świata, zostać dzielnym wojownikiem mórz, All Blue, Rio Poneglyph, najlepszy lekarz, szermierz i Król Piratów - to były ich pragnienia. Siedem wyjątkowych dusz, tak bardzo się różniących, a jednak tak sobie bliskich. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie przypuszczał, że ta garstka ludzi przemierzająca właśnie Grand Line, to nowicjusze, którzy przewrócą do góry nogami aktualną erę piratów i wespną się na wyżyny w tym świecie. Płynęli powoli po szumiącym morzu, a od czasu do czasu słychać było tylko przelatujące ptaki i pluskające ryby. Na statku wszyscy już dawno pozwolili porwać się objęciom morfeusza i smacznie spali, zapewne śniąc o kolejnych niesamowitych przygodach. Wszyscy poza Sanjim, który kręcił się jeszcze po kuchni, kończąc właśnie sprzątać po kolacji, jak na dobrego kucharza przystało. Zawsze to robił. Była to w końcu część jego pracy, a przynajmniej tak zawsze się tłumaczył, jak ktoś z załogi pytał się, czy czasem mu nie pomóc, a w dodatku, czego już nikomu nie mówił, w jakiś dziwny sposób uspokajało go to. Pozwalało mu to poukładać walające się po głowie myśli.

- Dobra, to na dziś koniec – odetchnął i powiedział sam do siebie, odkładając przy okazji miotłę. Zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, był wykończony i marzył, żeby się położyć. Praca kucharza, wbrew pozorom, nie należała do lekkich, ale Sanij nigdy nie narzekał. W końcu robił to, co kochał najbardziej na świecie i było mu z tym dobrze. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni i zaczął odpalać jednego, kiedy nagle zderzył się z kimś w drzwiach.

- Aaa… Co, do cholery…

Wszystko szło dla blondyna, jak w zwolnionym tempie. Szarpnięcie, wypadający papieros, osoba z którą się zderzył, i to niesamowite ciepło, bezpieczeństwo oraz ten dotyk, który był jednocześnie delikatny, ale i pewny. Myśli Sanjiego pędziły jak szalone, a potem... Właśnie, a potem usłyszał ten głos i cała ta iluzja ciepła prysła jak bańka mydlana. Blondyn otworzył oczy i zobaczył przyglądającego mu się Zoro. „Niemożliwe... To przecież ten cholerny glon. Co to w ogóle było?", pomyślał.

- Ej, nic ci nie jest? – odezwał się szermierz, przyglądając się dziwnie kucharzowi.

- Oczywiście, że jest, głupi Marimo! Mógłbyś się łaskawie odsunąć? Ograniczasz mi moją przestrzeń osobistą – powiedział Sanji, odsuwając się rękami od zielonowłosego. Poczuł ulgę, że udało mu się opanować sytuację.

- Mógłbyś się trochę rozglądać kucharzyno jak chodzisz? – Zoro się skrzywił i od razu puścił kucharza. Nawet nie zauważył, że trzyma go za ramiona. Zrobił to odruchowo, a ten od razu musiał się wściekać. Rozumie, że nie przepada za nim, ale bez przesady.

- Rozglądałem się, to ty na mnie wleciałeś! – krzyknął Sanji, choć wiedział, że to nie prawda. - I co ty tu właściwie robisz o tej porze? Nie powinieneś spać? To do ciebie nie podobne, Glonie?

Mówiąc to, Sanji schylił się by podnieść papierosa, który wyleciał mu z ust i zauważył, że obok na ziemi coś leży, chyba jakieś zdjęcie. Zaciekawiony, postanowił je podnieść. „A to co?", zamyślił się kucharz, wnikliwie oglądając zdjęcie.

- To moje… Musiało mi wypaść, jak na mnie wpadłeś – krzyknął Zoro i natychmiast wyrwał je kucharzowi.

- Kto to? – zapytał, zdezorientowany zachowaniem szermierza.

Mimo że Zoro z prędkością światła wyrwał mu zdjęcie, Sanji zdążył się mu dobrze przyglądnąć. Była na nim mała, śliczna dziewczynka o granatowych włosach, trzymająca w rękach białą katanę. Sanji natychmiast rozpoznał ten miecz. Znał go doskonale, bo właśnie ten miecz Zoro zawsze trzyma w ustach. Każdy z załogi to wiedział, żaden inny tylko ten. W dodatku, co zawsze zastanawiało Sanjiego, Zoro władał jeszcze dwoma innymi mieczami, ale one nieraz się zmieniały, zazwyczaj zostawały zniszczone w jakiejś ostrej walce i Zoro nigdy nie ubolewał nad ich stratą. Po prostu szukał sobie nowych i sprawa była załatwiona. Natomiast z białą kataną było inaczej. Zoro nigdy nie dopuścił, żeby została zniszczona i była z nim od początku, nawet przetrwała starcie z Jastrzębiookim. Traktował ją tak samo, jak Luffy swój kapelusz. Tak, ta katana ze zdjęcia i ta którą Zoro ma stale przy sobie, to jedna i ta sama. Tego Sanji był pewny, ale czemu ta dziewczynka ją miała? W ogóle, co to za dziewczynka? Siostra? Kuzynka? Przyjaciółka? No chyba nie dziewczyna? Myśli blondyna biegły jak szalone, starając się pojąć, kim może być osoba ze zdjęcia. Wyglądało na stare, więc kucharz zorientował się, że dziewczynka ze zdjęcia musi być teraz starsza, gdzieś w ich wieku lub może z dwa lata starsza nawet. Nagle Sanji poczuł dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy spojrzał na szermierza, poczuł ogromny chłód w jego oczach, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego ciepła, które odczuwał przy zderzeniu. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by ktoś był w stanie posiadać tak skrajne uczucia w sobie, i że wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

- Po co pytasz? - Mówiąc to Zoro miał wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny ton, wprost przeszywający. Taką powagę utrzymywał w najbardziej krytycznych momentach i każdy, kto choć trochę go znał, wiedział, że najlepiej zejść mu wtedy z drogi.

- Po prostu pytam. – Sanji odwrócił głowę i zaciągnął się podniesionym papierosem. - To ktoś ważny? – Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkiej linii zadając kolejne pytanie i podświadomie znał odpowiedź, bo przecież ten glon nie unosiłby się tak, jakby nie chodziło o kogoś szczególnego, myślał.

- To zrób nam przysługę i nie pytaj więcej. Mam dzisiaj wachtę, przyszedłem się tylko czegoś napić i wracam na bocianie gniazdo – powiedział, patrząc złowrogo na kucharza i podszedł do lodówki, dając w ten sposób znać, że nie chce dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Był to zbyt bolesny temat dla niego, z którym już od tak dawana się boryka, ale zaskoczyło go zainteresowanie blondyna. A może tylko mu się zdawało? Tak czy inaczej, to na pewno nie był ani czas, ani miejsce na rozdrapywanie takich ran, w dodatku z kimś, z kim codziennie się kłócił i by na pewno tego nie zrozumiał.

Sanji wiedział, że nie może naciskać na szermierza. Sam nie lubił, jak ktoś się go dopytywał o rzeczy, o których nie chciał rozmawiać, a tak właśnie reagował Zoro, jakby był atakowany i chciał się wyrwać. W tej chwili kucharz zdał sobie sprawę z przerażającej prawdy, że tak naprawdę niewiele wie o swoim towarzyszu, jego problemach i rozterkach, i że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zawracał sobie tym wcześniej głowy czemu szermierz jest tak twardy i poważny, a on sam nigdy nie mówił o sobie, poza tym, że chce być najlepszy.

„Właśnie, właściwie to czemu?", pomyślał Sanji. Poczuł, że chciałby pomóc Zoro wsiąść część tego, co szermierz dźwiga na swych barkach. Nie wiedział do końca czemu tak czuje, czy przez to ciepło, które odczuł od szermierza, czy to zwykły ludzki odruch, ale niestety w tym momencie wiedział, że najlepiej będzie jak odpuści i zostawi szermierza w spokoju. Wiedział doskonale, że są pewne kwestie, których nie należy ruszać, no chyba, że druga strona by tego chciała, ale to było niemożliwe. Na to Zoro był zbyt dumny.

- Nie pytam. - I na stała cisza…

Zoro spojrzał kątem oka na wychodzącego, a Sanji odwrócił się i zaczął pomału wychodzić, ale na chwile przystanął.

- Nie pytam, ale w razie czego, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać, Marimo – uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i poszedł do swojej kajuty, którą dzielił tylko z Chopperem.

Wszedł do kajuty i zobaczył, że lekarz śpi w najlepsze, więc najciszej jak potrafił, pościelił łóżko i położył się, ale niestety nie mógł zasnąć. Ta sytuacja z szermierzem nie dawała mu spokoju i jeszcze do tego ta dziewczynka ze zdjęcia. „Kto to właściwie mógł być?", myślał Sanji, kręcąc się po łóżku z boku na bok próbując zasnąć. To pewnie jakaś jego rodzina, w końcu co się dziwić, nawet ten cholerny glon na pewno ma jakąś rodzinę, przyjaciół, których opuścił wyruszając w morze, choć z opowiadań Luffy'ego dość specyficzne były warunki w jakich poznał Zoro i przyłączył do załogi, ale przecież musi mieć jakąś rodzinę. W końcu każdy ma. Blondyn jeszcze chwile rozmyślał nad życiem towarzysza, aż w końcu zmęczenie wygrało i udało mu się zasnąć.

Zoro niedługo po kucharzu również wyszedł z kuchni i wdrapał się na bocianie gniazdo. Słowa, które powiedział blondyn, jeszcze długo tłukły się po jego głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszał czasem, ale był pewien, że nie.

„Co ten kucharz sobie wyobraża?" Wprost nie dowierzał. Zawsze uważał, że Sanji go wybitnie nie znosi, mimo że są towarzyszami, kłócą się i walczą ze sobą codziennie, a tutaj takie słowa 'Ale w razie czego, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać' „Co to do cholery miało być? Głupi kucharz!", krzyknął w myślach.

Ale tak naprawdę był wdzięczny blondynowi, że znalazł to zdjęcie i je podniósł, bo prawdopodobnie on by go nie zauważył, a poza białą kataną była to jedyna pamiątka po Kuinie. Szermierz wyciągnął zdjęcie z kieszeni i lekko musnął palcem, wpatrując się w postać ze zdjęcia.

- Obiecuję, będę najlepszy... Za siebie i za ciebie… Obiecuję – powiedział cicho i schował zdjęcie z powrotem do kieszeni.

Zoro nienawidził wachty, bo ciężko było mu na niej nie zasnąć. Kiedy musiał walczyć ze snem za dużo rozmyślał, czego nie znosił. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy kucharz na pewno poszedł spać, i czy nie błąka się jeszcze po statku. Morze było dziś wyjątkowo spokojne, więc szermierz doszedł do wniosku, że przejdzie się po pokładzie, żeby zobaczyć, czy na pewno blondyn poszedł spać. Siedzenie w jednym miejscu i rozmyślanie nic dobrego nie przyniesie, więc zszedł na dół i poszedł w stronę kajuty, gdzie spał Sanji z Cooperem. On sam natomiast dzielił kajutę z Luffy'm i Ussopem. Zazdrościł trochę kucharzowi, że jego w nocy nikt nie budzi, wrzeszcząc 'mięcha'. Szedł bardzo cicho, żeby nie obudzić reszty załogi. Drzwi były otwarte i Zoro zaglądnął do środka. Obydwaj spali i zielonowłosy poczuł ulgę, że ten cholerny kucharz śpi, a nie kręci się po pokładzie. Wtedy blondyn nagle się przekręcił na drugi bok i zsunęła się z niego kołdra, która spadła na podłogę.

„Pewnie zmarznie w nocy", pomyślał szermierz i sam nie wiedząc czemu to robi, podszedł po cichu i przykrył delikatnie kucharza, tak, żeby się nie obudził, bo by pewnie dostał szału na jego widok. Zoro nie mógł się oprzeć i na chwilę przykucnął przy Sanjim. To było silniejsze od niego. „Wygląda tak spokojnie, ciekawe o czym śni. Jego skóra wygląda jak jedwab." Wyciągnął rękę, żeby tylko dotknąć lekko jego policzka, ale szybko ją cofnął. „Mógłby się obudzić", pomyślał, a wtedy na pewno by już porządnie oberwał od blondyna.

- Jestem idiotą! Co ja właściwie tu robię? – zapytał sam siebie i wstając szybko wyszedł, odtrącaj jak najdalej otaczające go myśli na widok śpiącego kucharza i wrócił na bocianie gniazdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji już od rana tłukł się talerzami po kuchni, szykując śniadanie dla załogi. Jak zwykle chciał wymyślić coś wyszukanego, ale płynęli już naprawdę długo i kończyły im się pomału zapasy żywności, co stanowiło spore ograniczenie w przygotowaniu oryginalnego posiłku. Ale wedle zasady, dobry kucharz z byle czego potrafi zrobić coś pysznego, blondyn po chwili namysłu i dokładnych oględzinach tego, co zostało w lodówce i spiżarni, wiedział już co przygotuję. Może nie było to coś specjalnie wyszukanego, ale końcowy efekt powinien być zadawalający, zresztą jak wszystko, co wyszło spod dłoni kucharza.

- Naleśniki będą odpowiednie. Z tego co mam mogę zrobić nawet trzy wariację smakowe... - Sanji uśmiechał się, uwielbiał bawić się smakami, było to dla niego niczym zabawa w wesołym miasteczku. Sprawiało mu to ogromną frajdę, kiedy mógł, z pozornie prostego dania, zrobić coś ciekawego. „Powinno im smakować", pomyślał, rozgrzewając olej na patelni, po czym rozpoczął procedurę smażenia, zgrabnie obracając w powietrzu naleśniki z charakterystyczną dla siebie perfekcją.

Każde danie kucharza było wyjątkowe, nawet to, które było zrobione z pozostałości i resztek z poprzedniego dnia. I tak wszyscy zjadali dokładnie co do ostatniego kawałeczka, wychwalając pod niebiosa jego kuchnie, zupełnie jakby jedli, co najmniej, niesamowicie wyrafinowaną potrawę w jednej z najlepszych restauracji świata. Cieszyło to bardzo blondyna, lubił sprawiać innym radość swoim gotowaniem, było to naprawdę ważne dla niego. Oczywiście pomijając jeden jedyny wyjątek, który w zasadzie należało by traktować jako potwierdzenie reguły, a stanowił go zielonowłosy szermierz, którego jedynym wyszukanym komentarzem, jaki był w stanie wymyślić i skierować w stronę potraw blondyna było 'zjadliwe', co i tak było naprawdę miłym komplementem w porównaniu do standardowego 'ujdzie', którym zazwyczaj uraczał uszy kucharza.

Przyprawiało to Sanjiego o atak białej gorączki i gotowało się w nim ze złości na dźwięk tych słów, płonąc prawdziwie żywym ogniem. Działo się tak, ponieważ zawsze starał się gotować najlepiej jak potrafi i wkładał w to całą swoją duszę i serce, gdyż na tym właśnie polega dla niego sztuka gotowania. Na przekazywaniu części siebie, uczuć i tego co najlepsze w życiu. W dodatku wiedział doskonale, że to co podaje do zjedzenia jest co najmniej dobre, bo nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na to, by ktoś zjadł coś, co nie zachwyciło wpierw jego podniebienia, ale Zoro nigdy tego nie doceniał. Nigdy nawet nie próbował powiedzieć czegoś innego. Kucharz usprawiedliwiał go w myślach, że po prostu glony nie mają kubków smakowych i są mocno ograniczane i głupie, więc co on może właściwie wiedzieć o prawdziwym jedzeniu, a tym bardziej o smacznym. Tłumaczył go, bo w przeciwnym razie by go z pewnością zabił na miejscu za taką niepojętą i złośliwą ignorancję. Oczywiście szermierz, tak jak inni, zjadał wszystko, co kucharz serwował do jedzenia, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie komplementować jego dań. Nie wiadomo co chciał tym osiągnąć, ani co to miało oznaczać, ale na pewno było to jedną z przyczyn nieskończonej ilości kłótni między tą dwójką i zapoczątkowało niechęć blondyna do Zoro, która z czasem tylko się podsycała i narastała, a przynajmniej tak było jeszcze do wczoraj.

Sanji liczył na to, że jak się prześpi, to jego myśli się uspokoją i wyciszą, ale chyba nigdy w życiu się jeszcze tak bardzo nie pomylił. Pierwszą rzeczą o której pomyślał jak wstał, był szermierz, tak o, po prostu. Ten sam, z którym tak się nie znosił, ironia losu, a teraz nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy. Zupełnie, jakby to wczorajsze ciepło, które poczuł od zielonowłosego, stopiło całą wściekłość, jaką żywił do niego, pozostawiając tylko spokój i bezpieczeństwo, którego tak mu brakowało.

- Cholera jasna! O czym ja myślę? O kim ja w ogóle myślę!? Pieprzone Marimo! – mruknął do siebie kucharz, który skończył właśnie smażyć i usiadł przy stole, chowając twarz w dłoniach i starając się wytłumaczyć sobie swoje urojenia.

Przecież z każdym z załogi łączyły go nici przyjaźni, byli towarzyszami podróży, nie jedno przeżyli i troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem, zupełnie jak w rodzinie, bo tak naprawdę byli nią. Choć nikt nigdy nie mówił tego głośno, to każdy to czuł w sercu, że tak jest, więc czemu dręczył go fakt, że nagle poczuł taką potrzebę zbliżenia się do szermierza, do bycia przy nim? „To chyba naturalne powinno być?", myślał. Pewnie tak, jeśli chodziłoby o kogokolwiek innego z grupy. Z każdym z załogi łączyły go więzy przyjaźni, ale tylko z szermierzem były one specyficzne, okazywane nawet bardzo specyficznie i tylko ich takie łączyły. Nawet ciężko nazwać to więzami, a raczej pętlą na szyi, zaciskającą się bardziej i bardziej przy każdym starciu, przy każdym nieprzyjemnym słowie i niepożądanej reakcji, ale kucharz wiedział, że gdzieś w środku nigdy by z tego nie zrezygnował. Nawet, jakby ta pętla zaczęła go dusić. Nie chciał tego przyznawać przed sobą, ale lubił to, lubił prowokować szermierza, bo wtedy zwracał on na niego uwagę i był blisko, mimo wściekłości był blisko. „A może to wszystko, to zwykłe poczucie winy, które należałoby najprościej w świecie zignorować i przestać się zadręczać wmawianiem sobie nieistotnych relacji."

– Tak czy inaczej, to z pewnością jest chore! – Blondyn podniósł głowę i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem. Jak jego umysł mógł coś takiego niedorzecznego wykreować? Poczym zaczął odpalać papierosa, aby się odprężyć.

- Hej, Sanji, wszystko w porządku? - odezwała się postać wchodząca pomału do kuchni.

Sanji w momencie podskoczył z krzesła jak oparzony i prawie upuścił zapalniczkę na ziemię, kiedy usłyszał głos Nami i zobaczył jej sylwetkę w drzwiach. Nie spodziewał się, że załoga tak wcześnie wstanie, a on nie skończył jeszcze nawet robić jedzenia. Co prawda naleśniki były już usmażone, ale zostało dokończenie farszów. To wszystko posuwało się za daleko, żeby z powodu głupiego glona zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki przez jakieś głupie, wewnętrzne, niedorzeczne wywody. Tylko tego mu brakowało do pełni szczęścia.

- T-ta-tak… Oczywiście, moja śliczna Nami!

- Wszystko w porządku? Na pewno? – Uśmiechnęła się ruda dziewczyna, widząc zaskoczenie kucharza.

- Ach, kochana Nami, jesteś taka piękna jak się troszczysz o mnie! – Sanji mówił to, ale w jego głosie nie było ani trochę uczucia. Nie rozumiał tego, przecież ubóstwiał ją. Była uosobieniem piękna. Śliczne rude włosy, zgrabna figura, długie nogi i zniewalające oczy. „Czego można chcieć więcej?", myślał w duch.

- Dziwnie wyglądasz. Pomóc ci może trochę przy śniadaniu? – pytała uroczo nawigatorka.

- Nie dość, że się troszczysz, to jeszcze chcesz pomóc? Jesteś aniołem, który zabłądził na ziemi moja cudowna! – Kucharz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ach, moja kochana, nie trzeba, to w końcu moja praca, więc pozwól, że wykonam ją sam, wkładając całe swoje uczucia w posiłek dla ciebie, aby był doskonały. Jednak dziękuję ślicznie. - I wrócił do kończenia śniadania, mieszając kolejny farsz, który miał się niedługo połączyć z naleśnikami, tworząc idealną kompozycję kulinarnej rozkoszy zmysłów.

- Dobrze, jak chcesz – powiedziała zrezygnowana, podziwiając kucharza w swoim raju. To było naprawdę niesamowitą przyjemnością oglądać kogoś, kto robi coś z takim zaangażowaniem i pasją jak Sanji. Z pewnością na świecie było niewiele takich osób, jak on.

Słowo wyjątkowy obijało się po jej głowie, widząc jego chodzącą definicję, ale dziewczyna nigdy by nie powiedziała tego głośno, zwłaszcza w obecności samego blondyna, ponieważ wtedy już na pewno kucharz nigdy nie odstąpiłby jej na krok, a życie w złotej klatce z pewnością nie było dla niej.

- A właśnie Nami, kiedy dopłyniemy do kolejnej wyspy? Nasze zapasy żywności zaczynają się pomału kończyć, a znając naszego kapitana skończą się pewnie drastycznie szybciej niż to planowałem – zaśmiał się Sanji, wyrywając Nami z niekontrolowanego zamyślenia.

A Luffy już tak miał. Mimo że był drobnej budowy ciała, potrafił zjeść naraz tyle, co wygłodniała armia wojska tuż po kilkuletniej wojnie. Załoga zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to jest możliwe, ale zgodnie dochodzili zawsze do jednego, stanowczego wniosku, że w tym widocznie tkwi sekret jego nadludzkiej, monstrualnej siły i śmiali się z niego ciesząc się, że to właśnie on, a nie kto inny jest ich kapitanem.

- Nie martw się, powinniśmy tam dotrzeć przed wieczorem. W Yellow Side na pewno będzie dużo sklepów, więc nadrobimy wszystkie zapasy. - Nawigatorka popatrzyła rozmarzonym wzrokiem na kucharza, bo sama nie mogła się doczekać, aż dotrą do tej wyspy i pójdzie na typowe, babskie zakupy z Robin.

- Moja śliczna Nami, twój głos jest balsamem dla moich uszu – mówił to, a w jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka, ale w sercu ich brakowało. Ono już nie drgało, jak kiedyś na jej widok. Poczuł, że gra, a to, co mówi, nie jest prosto z duszy jak kiedyś.

Nami przyglądała się zawzięcie kucharzowi i nie uszło jej uwadze, że mimo tego, jak zwykle obsypuję ją komplementami, to w jego głosie czuć coś dziwnego. „Zawahanie, a może przymus?", zastanawiała się dziewczyna, która naprawdę dobrze znała zachowanie blondyna, bo od początku podróży nadskakiwał jej na każdym kroku, od pierwszego spotkania, i wielbił jak królową. Sto razy dziennie powtarzał, jak jest nieziemsko śliczna, piękna i inne tego typu przymiotniki, zapierając się, że bez niej jego życie jest nic nie warte, a teraz prawie normalnie prowadzi z nią rozmowę, nie licząc tych bezuczuciowych komplementów. To było naprawdę nietypowe zachowanie. Zupełnie, jakby Sanji był chory albo uderzył się mocno w głowę, a może… „Może znalazł coś ważniejszego?", myślała rudowłosa, zastanawiając, czy przypadkiem nie ponosi jej fantazja.

- A co z resztą, też już wstała? - spytał Sanji, nie odwracając się nawet w kierunku dziewczyny, skupiony na smarowaniu naleśników i układania ich na talerzach. Robił to z niesamowitą perfekcją, dopieszczając każdy szczegół. W końcu, w jego mniemaniu, nie tylko jedzenie powinno być nienagannie pyszne, ale i cała oprawa też musi być idealna. By cieszyć nie tylko głodne ciało, ale i zachwycać oczy smakującego.

- Robin już wstała, miała zaraz mnie dogonić tylko chciała wziąć prysznic, a chłopaków nie widziałam. Acha, tylko Zoro, jak schodził z bocianiego gniazda, ale nie rozmawiałam z nim - mówiąc to z nudów podparła głowę ręką na stole i głęboko westchnęła.

Na imię szermierza wzrok blondyna naglę rozbłysnął, w jego niebieskich oczach pojawiły się świecące iskierki, tak, jak zazwyczaj, kiedy komplementował którąś z dziewczyn i mimowolnie kąciki jego ust się ruszyły, malując na jego twarzy uroczy uśmiech, który od razu pospiesznie starł, przecierając twarz ręką, niby od niechcenia, żeby tylko dziewczyna tego nie dostrzegła.

-Sanji... – zaczęła Nami, chcąc zapytać kucharza o wyraz jego twarzy, który oczywiście nie umknął jej uwadze, ale brutalnie przerwały jej krzyki wbiegających przyjaciół, którzy wlecieli z wielkim hukiem do kuchni, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, bo przecież kto normalny kulturalnie wszedłby do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdują się inni ludzie, nie rozwalając przy tym drzwi? Zwłaszcza jeśli to pomieszczenie nazywa się kuchnią.

To by było z pewnością coś dziwnego i nienaturalnego, i taki właśnie był Luffy. Mieli naprawdę dużo szczęścia, że Usopp znał się trochę na reperowaniu tego i owego, więc zawsze dzielnie łatał wszelkie rany, jakie zostały wyrządzone Going Merry. Zarówno te nieumyślne, a raczej trzeba je nazwać po prostu po imieniu, czyli bezmyślne, które łatwo było naprawić, i te ciężkie po trudnych i długich walkach, a takich niestety też nie brakowało statkowi, dzięki któremu mogli pływać po tych dzikich morzach i przeżywać niesamowite, zapierające dech w piersiach przygody.

- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii mięcha! Jestem taki głodny! Zjadłbym chyba słonia! - krzyczał, wpadając do kuchni szalony kapitan .

- Zamknij się głupku - powiedziała Nami. - Nie jesteśmy głusi. Nie widzisz, że śniadanie jest już prawie na stole?

- Och, Nami, tak pięknie wyglądasz, jak się denerwujesz. A ty, debilu, siadaj i jedz, tak, jak powiedziała nasza cudowna Pani Nawigator. - W kuchni nikt nigdy nie ważył się podpadać Sanjiemu, więc nawet kapitan posłusznie stosował się zawsze do jego zaleceń, no dobra, prawie zawsze. Kucharz rozpoczął wykładać pełne talerze na stół.

Po chwili pojawił się Usopp z Chopperem i bez zbędnych wywodów zaczęli czym prędzej jeść, widząc jak ich kapitan szybko pochłania swoje porcje, które i tak zawsze były o wiele większe od innych, z obawą, że zechce dorwać się do ich talerzy, a co za tym idzie, nic im nie zostanie, a niestety dla nich i takie sytuacje miały miejsce, i to zastanawiająco często.

- Luffy, spokojnie, nikt ci nie ukradnie, nie musisz tak szybko jeść. Jeszcze dostaniesz niestrawności – powiedział blondyn, śmiejąc się przekornie. Cieszył się, kiedy widział, że załoga zajada się jego specjałami ze smakiem. Wtedy wiedział, że jego praca naprawdę ma sens.

- Tylko talerza nie zjedz, bo mogło by ci zaszkodzić i potrzebowałbyś lekarza – dodał Chopper, opychający się jedzeniem.

- Przecież ty jesteś lekarzem, głupku – popatrzył z politowaniem Usopp, nie przestając jeść przy tym. W końcu Luffy w każdej chwili mógł chcieć podkraść jego, jeszcze pełny, talerz. Z gumowym kapitanem nigdy nic nie wiadomo, więc najlepiej stosować złotą zasadę i nawet na chwilę nie spuszczać z oczu swojego pełnego talerza.

- A faktycznie, zapomniałem! – Renifer podrapał się zawstydzony po głowie, nie przestając upychać jedzenia w usta. Pod względem posiłku wyznawał podobną zasadę co Usopp, ponieważ dziwnie często jego pełny talerz, po chwili nieuwagi, robił się prawie pusty, a jego żołądek wciąż domagał się jedzenia.

- Haha, jemu to już nic nie zaszkodzi – powiedziała Nami, śmiejąc się głośno, kontem oka wciąż obserwując kucharza. Zastanawiała się, co miał oznaczać ten wcześniejszy uśmiech.

Luffy natomiast, jak zwykle, nic nie mówił, tylko odkładał kolejne talerze na stertę brudnych naczyń, które w między czasie mył Sanji, bo inaczej kuchnia zamieniłaby się w jeden wielki chlew, na co prawdziwy, dobry kucharz nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Byłoby to swojego rodzaju rysą na honorze kucharskim.

- Panie Kucharzu, twoje danie jest przepyszne, przeszedłeś jak zwykle samego siebie – uśmiechnęła się Robin, której nikt nie zauważył, jak weszła, a tym bardziej, kiedy zaczęła jeść. Lata ukrywania się przed marynarką zrobiły swoje, co było tak naprawdę z perspektywy czasu bardzo ciekawą zdolnością w opinii większości załogi, a na pewno nieraz się przydawało podczas starcia z wrogami.

- O, już jesteś Robin – odparła rudowłosa, przyzwyczajona do takiego pojawiania się przyjaciółki.

- Faktycznie, dziś są wyjątkowo dobre – dodał bez namysłu Usopp, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jakie słowa wyszły z jego ust i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien pospiesznie zacząć się rozglądać za dobrą i bezpieczną kryjówką.

- Co to znaczy 'dziś'!? – skrzywił się Sanji, z żądzą mordu w oczach, która wprost kipiała z niego.

- E tem, no tego, no ten, to znaczy, no wiesz, zawsze są wyśmienite, ale dziś to coś jeszcze innego – wymigał się Usopp, który doskonale wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o dania blondyna trzeba uważać, co się mówi i jak. I szybko wybrnąć z niewygodnej sytuacji, co by czasem nie oberwać kopniakiem od kucharza, bo z pewnością nie mógłby zaliczyć tego do miłych rzeczy, jakie spotkały go w życiu.

- Macie rację, coś szczególnego jest w tych daniach - przerwała Nami. – Sanji, twoje wszystkie potrawy są takie wyjątkowe – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, szturchając przy tym Robin i obie zaczęły chichotać.

- To wasz widok tak na mnie działa, moje drogie damy. – Wiedział, że kłamie, jak z nut, ale było to pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, a niestety coś musiał powiedzieć.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nażarłem się w końcu – powiedział Luffy, opierając się o oparcie krzesła, którego nogi uginały się pod ciężarem gumiaka i głaskał się po swoim wielkim brzuchu, z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, zajmującym całą szerokość jego twarzy i podkreślającym bliznę pod okiem.

- Bycie człowiekiem gumą ma swoje dobre strony – westchnął Usopp, rozwalając się na stołku.

- Tak, ma gdzie pomieścić tyle jedzenia, zazdroszczę – dodał Chopper, który również oparł się o oparcie, pękając z przejedzenia. Było im tak ciężko, a zarazem tak przyjemnie. Jedzenie blondyna z pewnością nie miało sobie równych.

- Jesteśmy wykończeni tym jedzeniem, wszystko było takie dobre! – powiedzieli równo snajper i doktor.

- Zgadzam się. Sanji, my też z Robin już więcej nie wciśniemy. Wiesz jak to jest, oczy by jadły, ale ciało już nie pomieści ani kawałka. - I uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

- A ja dam jeszcze radę. Ten talerz wygląda przepysznie, nikt go nie je, shishishi, to ja zjem. –Luffy zaczął rozciągać swoje ręce w kierunku jedynego, pełnego jeszcze talerza, który stał jeszcze nietknięty na stole, bezkarnie kusząc Luffy'ego swoim apetycznym wyglądem i zapachem.

- Nasz Kapitan jest nieograniczony – uśmiechnęła się Robin, a reszta załogi popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem i szeroko otwartymi ustami, mimo że doskonale znali to zachowanie, to wciąż ich reakcje zaskoczenia się powtarzały, bo z pewnością do normalnego, ludzkiego zachowania to nie należało. Lecz kiedy wyszli z pierwszego, zwyczajowego szoku naraz wszyscy wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Wszyscy poza wkurzonym kucharzem, który w tym momencie kopnął Luffy'emu z całej siły w stołek, a ten z wielkim hukiem spadł na ziemie, wijąc się z bólu.

- Auł! Sanji, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał się Luffy, zbierając swoje obolałe, objedzone ciało z podłogi.

- Nie umiesz liczyć, czy co? Nie widzisz, że kogoś brakuje, gówniany kapitanie? – Reszta załogi popatrzyła po sobie, widząc wkurzonego kucharza. Wiedzieli, że nie żartuje. Każdy zauważył, że nie ma z nimi szermierza, lecz nikt nie powiedział tego, aby uniknąć właśnie takiej reakcji blondyna.

- Ale Zoro powiedział, że zje później, bo coś tam ma do roboty, tylko nie dosłyszałem co – wymruczał Usopp, chcąc wyjaśnić sytuacje.

- Właśnie, spotkaliśmy go jak szliśmy tu – dodał Chopper na potwierdzenie słów naczelnego kłamczucha.

- Jasne, Glon i coś do roboty… Uważaj, bo umrę ze śmiechu – zironizował Sanji, który na kilometr wyczuł, że to zalatuje czymś podejrzanym.

- No widzisz, więc jak Zoro nie chce, to ja z chęcią zjem, shishishishi. Przecież nie lubisz, jak marnuje się jedzenie prawda? – zachichotał Luffy, próbując wziąć kucharza pod włos z nadzieją na dodatkowy talerz jedzenia.

- Gówno, a nie zjeść. Cholerny Glon, przecież dobrze wie, że później zamykam lodówkę, żeby Luffy nie wyjadł tego, co nam ledwie zostało. Co to ma być!? – Wkurzony Sanji zabrał talerz sprzed nosa kapitana, którego wyraz twarzy zaczął przypominać wielką rozpacz i schował do lodówki, nie zwracając na to uwagi. Nic na świecie tak nie denerwowało kucharza, jak fakt, że ktoś koło niego chodzi głodny, nawet jeśli robi to na własne życzenie.

- Nie wiem, powiedział tylko tyle – odparł Usopp, jeszcze bardziej rozwalając się na uginającym się pod nim krześle.

- A ja nie wiem, co się tak unosisz. To on będzie głodny, nie ty - powiedziała do kucharza Nami kręcąc głową na znak, że w ogóle go nie rozumie i powinien dać sobie na wstrzymanie.

- Bo Pan Kucharz nie lubi, jak ktoś chodzi głodny w jego otoczeniu, prawda? – zapytała Robin retorycznie z charakterystycznym dla siebie spojrzeniem, które wyrażało więcej niż jej zwykłe słowa, a już na pewno bardziej przykuwało uwagę osoby z którą rozmawiała.

- Ach, moja słodka Nami, jak ty nic nie rozumiesz, jest dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała śliczna Robin. W dodatku nie zapominajmy, że to brak szacunku dla wszystkich, bo każdy dobrze wie, że na statku jemy posiłki razem. - Mówiąc to, Sanji odpalił papierosa i mocno się zaciągnął.

- Eee, jesteś dziwny – zaśmiał się Luffy z Ussopem, chociaż nawet oni, którzy nie przejmowali się takimi rzeczami, dobrze wiedzieli, że blondyn ma racje i to była ich taka niepisana umowa na statku, którą każdy z załogi przestrzegał, a już na pewno naczelne głodomory do których można było zaliczyć także szermierza. Nikt nigdy specjalnie się nie wyłamywał z tej zasady, dopiero dzisiaj Zoro ją nagiął, a reszta załogi nie bardzo wiedziała czy jest sens robić aferę z teoretycznie tak błahego powodu, ale w środku każdemu to zachowanie szermierza nie spodobało się. Nie wiedzieli, co nim motywuje, ale podświadomie zdawali sobie sprawę, że musiało to być coś istotnego, żeby tak podpadać załodze, a już zwłaszcza kucharzowi z którym i bez tego się nie znosi.

- Jak Zoro nie chce, to go nie możesz zmusić – mruknął na wpół przytomny z objedzenia Chopper.

- Heh, zobaczymy. Idę po niego i go tu zaciągnę – uśmiechnął się szeroko Sanji, z tym samym błyskiem w oku, co wcześniej i kolejny raz zaciągając się papierosem. Dla kucharza takie zachowanie zielonowłosego wystarczyło, aby nie traktować tego jak błahostkę, tylko jak kolejny atak w jego osobę. „Dlaczego on musi być takim strasznym idiotą? Dlaczego", pomyślał, wydychając dym z płuc.

Nami nie umknęło znowu uwadze to zachowanie i odprowadziła wzrokiem kucharza. Zaczęło robić się to dla niej wielką zagadką. Było to dziwne, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób zaczął ją fascynować, i nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, jakby Sanji się oddalał od niej z jakiegoś nieznanego jej powodu.

- Oho, tylko nie rozwalcie statku – krzyknął za kucharzem Usopp, przeczuwając, że może mieć zaraz sporo do naprawy, ponieważ zawsze tak było, jak ta dwójka była za blisko siebie, zupełnie jakby między nimi było jakieś napięci, ostry ładunek wybuchowy, który było trzeba tylko tak rozładować, aby mogli jakoś funkcjonować ze sobą, bez szkody dla reszty grupy.

- Ej, dziewczyny, idziecie z nami pograć w karty? - zapytał się Luffy, choć szczerze znał odpowiedź, wlokąc za sobą Usoppa i Choppera, ale mimo to i tak zawsze pytał.

- Przykro mi, ale ktoś musi kursu pilnować, bo inaczej nigdy nie dopłyniemy do Yellow Side – odparła Nami, wychodząc z kuchni, a reszta dostrzegła już tylko jej machającą od niechcenia dłoń.

- A ja chętnie - odparła Robin krótko ale treściwie, ku zdziwieniu panów, którym oczy wyszły prawie z orbit na jej odpowiedź. Całkowicie ich zaskoczyła, ale taka była Nico Robin, kobieta owiana tajemnicą. Była całkowicie nieprzewidywalna.

- Super Robin, zobaczysz jak wielki wojownik Usopp wygrywa niesamowicie pasjonującą partie kart, całkiem, ale to całkiem sam. Uwierz mi, że ta chwila na pewno zapisze się na kartkach historii naszego świata i odmieni twoje życie – mówił dumnie, wypychając pierś do przodu, jak to miał w zwyczaju przy opowiadaniu swoich wymyślonych opowieści.

- To się jeszcze okaże - krzyknął podskakujący Luffy, a Chopper tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciesząc się, że pani archeolog będzie im towarzyszyć.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – uśmiechnęła się ciemnowłosa.

W tym czasie Sanji kierował się już do kajuty Zoro, mając przeczucie, że tam go właśnie znajdzie, tak mu przynajmniej podpowiadała intuicja, która rzadko kiedy go zawodziła. W końcu glony to nieskomplikowane stworzenia i tym razem również się nie pomylił. Drzwi były otwarte i kucharz od razu zauważył szermierza. Siedział na łóżku, tyłem do drzwi i coś trzymał w rękach... chyba butelkę. Blondyn nie widział jego wyrazu twarzy, ale nie trzeba było być nadmiernie inteligentnym, żeby wywnioskować, że raczej nie siedzi tam człowiek cieszący się pełnią życia i aż ciarki przeszły mu po plecach na ten widok.

„Sake?", pomyślał Sanji, chwilę później zauważając, że koło szermierza leży już kilka butelek, tylko że pustych. To z pewnością było sake. Na twarzy kucharza zaczął malować się smutek poplątany ze złością.

„Co to ma być? Marimo kocha sake, ale żeby z rana wypić aż tyle i to zapewne na pusty żołądek? To nienormalne nawet u niego." Blondyn zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, co powinien teraz zrobić. Chciał nawrzeszczeć na niego, że jak mógł nie przyjść na śniadanie i tak dalej, ale to, co zobaczył zmartwiło go. Zielonowłosy zawsze trzymał się na dystans i był zawsze trochę z boku, ale nawet on, który mógł pić alkohol jak wodę, nie robił tego samotnie, musiał mieć jakiś ważny powód. „Czyżby to było związane z tą dziewczynką ze zdjęcia?", pomyślał blondyn, szukając racjonalnego wytłumaczenia na irracjonalne zachowanie szermierza.

- Czego chcesz, kucharzyno? – odezwał się Zoro, a Sanji zamarł na moment. Nie miał pojęcia, że szermierz go zauważył, wydawało mu się to nie możliwe, przecież był bardzo cicho, ale jednak się pomylił.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – wymamrotał, ale zaczął kojarzyć, że od Alabasty, Zoro był w stanie wyczuwać pewne rzeczy po prostu tak, jakby nie potrzebował oczu do patrzenia. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej, tak jak nad większością rzeczy, jakie dotyczyły szermierza, ale nie uszło to jego uwadze.

- Głośno oddychasz – odpowiedział z szerokim, ale sztucznym uśmiechem szermierz.

- Och, doprawdy? Widzę, że mamy dobry humor? – Zoro zdawał zachowywać się całkiem normalnie jak na ilość sake, jaką wypił, ale alkohol nigdy go specjalnie nie odurzał. Tylko jego wzrok był jakiś inny taki... pusty, zupełnie jak wczoraj.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś kucharzyno, czego chcesz? – Szermierz spojrzał wyzywająco w stronę blondyna.

- Szczerze? To chciałem cię skopać i zawlec na śniadanie, ale widzę, że przeszedłeś po prostu na płynną dietę. To w sumie chyba normalne u glonów, prawda? - zaśmiał się szyderczo Sanji, prowokując Zoro do jakiejś reakcji, choć obawiał się jaka może ona być. Szermierz w tych kwestiach był wyjątkowo nieprzewidywalny.

- Nie twój interes – powiedział chłodno zielonowłosy, ku zaskoczeniu blondyna.

Sanji spojrzał kątem oka na szafce przy łóżku Zoro i zobaczył tam to samo zdjęcie, które wczoraj znalazł, na którym szermierzowi tak zależało. „Chyba się nie myliłem, ale o co tu, do cholery, chodzi? Co z nim nie gra?", i poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Patrząc na szermierza, poczuł, że boli go ten widok i nie chce widzieć go tak przygnębionego, już woli jego normalne, kretyńskie zachowanie niż to. Ta bezradność robiła się przytłaczająca dla blondyna. Wiedział, że coś musi zrobić.

- To przez tą dziewczynkę zachowujesz się tak żałośnie? - zapytał Sanji, przygotowany na atak ze strony zielonowłosego, ale był pewny tego. Wiedział, że jeśli naprawdę chce dotrzeć do szermierza, to tylko w ten sposób, ostro, choć wiedział, że nie jest najprzyjemniejszy. Spojrzał na twarz Zoro, z której można było czytać, jak z otwartej księgi, mimo całej gamy przeplatanych emocji, które pokazywała. „Jest źle", pomyślał kucharz. „Bardzo źle."

- Żałośnie? – Zoro odwrócił wreszcie głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby usłyszał świetny kawał, ale Sanjiego to nie wyprowadziło z równowagi. W kwestiach kłótni doskonale znał szermierza i pocieszało go, że chociaż w końcu spojrzał na niego.

- Co, uważasz, że picie w samotności jest szczytem odwagi? – powiedział, spoglądając na niego z góry i w wyjątkowo efektowny sposób wyciągnął papierosa z paczki i wsadził do ust, co nie uszło uwadze szermierzowi, który dokładnie od tej chwili obserwował go, mimo narastającej w nim złości na bezczelność kucharza. Śledził oczami każdy jego ruch. Zawsze zastanawiał się czemu ten głupi kucharz truje się tym świństwem, ale teraz zobaczył ten niesamowity ruch warg, jak kucharz wkładał do ust papierosa. Nie wiedział czy to przez alkohol, ale nie mógł oderwać oczu, lecz nie zapomniał słów blondyna i opanował się szybko.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co myślisz, więc bądź łaskaw wyjść, pieprzona Brewko!

- Nie wyjdę dopóki mi tego wszystkiego nie wytłumaczysz – odparł stanowczo, szukając zapalniczki po kieszeniach.

- Z niczego nie muszę ci tłumaczyć. I co właściwie cię to obchodzi? – Mówiąc to szermierz wstał i podszedł do kucharza tak blisko, że ten poczuł się zakłopotany i cała jego stanowcza postawa legła w gruzach. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął mu papierosa z ust i złapał go lekko, ale pewnie za brodę, patrząc głęboko w oczy. Sanji chciał się wyrwać, ale uległ znów poczuciu bliskości szermierza i tak naprawdę nie chciał nic z tym zrobić, a przynajmniej dopóki Zoro nie zaczął mówić. - Żałosny? Wiesz kto jest tutaj żałosny? Ty! Udając, że cię to obchodzi. Cały nasz rejs kłócisz się i walczysz ze mną, a teraz nagle chcesz udawać, że się o mnie martwisz? Wybacz, ale chyba mamy odmienne pojęcie słowa żałosny! - Po tych słowach go puścił i się odwrócił plecami, zaciskając powieki. Zastanawiał się, czy aby nie przesadził. Może nie powinien tak mocno reagować, ale było już za późno na takie roztrząsanie.

Sanji poczuł, że coś w nim pękło. On miał rację, jego słowa były czystą prawdą. Nie miał prawa pytać go o nic. Zastanawiał się, co nim tak naprawdę motywuje. Poczuł się bezradny, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej dla niego zrobić i nie miał pretensji do szermierza, nie czuł złości, tylko ten cholerny smutek. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej zrobić.

- Przepraszam, masz rację, nie mam prawa o cokolwiek pytać, skoro nigdy nie próbowałem cię nawet lepiej poznać - Sanji spuścił wzrok i również odwrócił się plecami do zielonowłosego i zaczął po tych słowach wychodzić.

„Pieprzony kucharz", pomyślał Zoro i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Poczuł, że na pewno przesadził. Nigdy nie widział, żeby kucharz kogoś przepraszał, a zwłaszcza kogoś, kogo nie znosi. „Czyżby on był szczery?", myśl przemknęła się po głowie zielonowłosemu, jak błyskawica i natychmiast złapał wychodzącego kucharza za rękę, żeby tylko go zatrzymać.

- Czekaj, to nie… - zaczął szermierz, nie do końca świadomy, że trzyma właśnie kucharza za rękę. Obojętne dla niego było, jak to zrobi, nawet jeśli później oberwie od niego i znów będą walczyć. Teraz najważniejsze było dla niego, żeby skutecznie go zatrzymać. Wtedy nagle zobaczył przez drzwi, że coś wyłania się z środka morza. - Cholera jasna, co to jest? – krzyknął, powodując, że blondyn natychmiast odwrócił głowę.

Z samego środka błękitnego morza wyłoniła się gigantyczna bestia, wyglądająca, jak wielki wąż morski, przeplatający się różnymi odcieniami kolorów, z ogromnymi, groźnie wyglądającymi kłami. Kierowała się wprost na nich. Wyglądała zjawiskowo na tafli morza, kiedy słońce odbijało jej kolory. Płynęła jak oszalała w ich stronę i z pewnością nie miała dobrych intencji.

- Ską… skąd on się tu wziął!? – Sanji nie mógł wyksztusić słowa i bynajmniej nie z powodu ogromnej bestii, która powinna go przerazić. Nie do końca wiedział, jak jego dłoń znalazła się w dłoni szermierza, ale nie mógł wyjść z zaskoczenia tym faktem i zatrzymać pojawiającego się na jego twarzy rumieńca. W tym monecie jakoś ten gigantyczny wąż nie wydawał się straszny, kiedy Zoro był przy nim.

- Nie wiem, czym prędzej musimy reszcie powiedzieć, zanim to coś do nas dopadnie i zaatakuje. Raczej nie wygląda, żeby chciał sobie pogawędkę uciąć. Chodź szybko, Kucharzyno! – I pociągnął blondyna w stronę głównego pokładu, skąd słychać było resztę załogi, ani na chwile nie puszczając jego dłoni, jak gdyby to co robił było tak normalne, jak oddychanie powietrzem i nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi.

- Cholera, jak oni mogą go nie widzieć? Co za idioci! – krzyczał Sanji, który czuł, że za chwile może stać się coś złego i ich życia i całej załogi będą zagrożone.

- Nami, Luffyyy – krzyczeli z całych sił, żeby tylko ktoś ich w końcu usłyszał.

- Ej, co się dzieje? Czemu tak wrzeszczycie? - Wyszła zaniepokojona Nami.

- Zbliża się do nas wielki wąż morski! Trzeba przyspieszyć Merry! Musimy szybko wiać, nie wygląda on na zwykłego króla morskiego!

- O boże… - wystraszyła się Nami, której twarz w momencie całkowicie pobladła, ale zachowując przy tym zimną krew, jak na dobrego nawigatora przystało, chwyciła za ster, żeby jak najszybciej ruszyć statkiem.

- Lufffyyy, chłopaki, wielki waż! Łapcie za żagle, musimy szybko stąd odpłynąć! – krzyczała cała trójka.

- Co? Gdzie? Ratunku! – wystraszył się Usopp, który prawie nie zemdlał na te słowa.

- Zginiemy! Ja nie chcę tak umierać! – wołał roztrzęsiony Chopper.

- Nikt tu nie zginie, zaraz skopie dupę temu wężykowi! – powiedział stanowczo Luffy, śmiejąc się przy tym od ucha do ucha. Kapitan z całą pewnością uwielbiał takie sytuacje. Wiedział, że czeka ich dobra walka.

- Chwileczkę, to nie jest wąż morski, tylko jadowita żmija morska, plująca zatrutymi kolcami! - krzyknęła Robin do reszty załogi, przypominając sobie, że w którejś z książek, jakie czytała, pojawiła się ta bestia.

- Coo!? – Wszyscy na raz krzyknęli, zwracając się z przerażeniem do Robin.

- To jak mamy z nią walczyć? – krzyknął Sanji.

- A co za różnica, jak i tak ja rozwalę! Innego wyjścia nie ma! Zoro, Sanji, słuchajcie, zrobimy to szybko. Postarajcie się odwrócić jej uwagę, a ty Robin spróbuj na chwile przytrzymać jej paszcze. Jak ją w końcu zamknie, ja wtedy na nią wskoczę i ją rozwalę. Będzie szybko po niej. Wreszcie skończyły się te nudy, shishishi! – krzyknął Luffy, śmiejąc się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej, a reszta załogi nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że ich kapitan wymyślił taki plan, a nie ruszył atakować bestii sam, bez zastanowienia, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Świat z pewnością staje na głowie.

- Tak jest! - W tym momencie dopiero Zoro puścił dłoń blondyna i zaczął biec w kierunku żmii tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Była już przy samym statku. Sanji stał, jak nieruchomy. Poczuł, jak dłoń szermierza wyślizguje się z jego, a wraz z nią odchodzi coś czego nie da się niczym zastąpić.

- Ej rusz się, bo żmija skupi się tylko na Zoro i będzie bez szans – krzyknęła Nami, wyrywając kucharza z myślowego transu.

- Tylko uważajcie, panowie, te stworzenia nie są głupie i podobno poruszają się parami – krzyknęła stojąca niedaleko Robin.

- Damy rade, to tylko żmija! – zaśmiał się znowu Luffy, widząc, że towarzysze wypełniają swoją część planu. Był już gotowy do ataku. To był jego żywioł i był niesamowicie w tym skuteczny.

- Dobra, Chopper, Usopp, łapcie za żagle, robimy zwrot! Trzeba koniecznie obrócić statek i doprowadzić, żeby płynął pełna mocą! Teraz! Już!

- Tak jest, Pani Nawigator!

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem kapitana. Zoro i Snaji zajęli uwagę żmii, a Robin przytrzymywała jej paszcze i Luffy swobodnie ją zaatakował, wykańczając szybko i wtedy nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd, zza Sanjiego wyrosła kolejna, tylko jeszcze większa i zaczęła pluć jadowitymi kolcami na oślep. Była dużo agresywniejsza od poprzedniej i także o wiele szybsza, tak bardzo, że nikt z załogi nie zdążył zareagować, żeby ją powstrzymać przed otwarciem i wypluciem jadu. Sytuacja zaczęła nabierać złego obrotu. Wszyscy w duchu pomyśleli tylko, że Robin miała rację i trzeba było być bardziej czujnym, a ten błąd mógł ich słono kosztować.

- Uważajcie wszyscy! Tam jest jeszcze jedna! Sanji za tobą! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Usopp, widząc, że kucharz nie ma żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Żmija pojawiła się przy jego burcie, tuż za nim, była zbyt blisko, żeby mógł próbować ucieczki. Snajper zamknął oczy, nie mógł patrzeć na to, co miało się zaraz stać. To było jak najgorszy koszmar, a on nie mógł nic poradzić. I wtedy zobaczył szermierza.

Sanji zdążył się tylko odwrócić na wrzaski towarzysza i wiedział, że nie ma jak uciec. Widział te pędzące kolce i nawet nie chciał uciekać, bo to i tak było bezcelowe i któryś by go dosięgnął. Był gotowy na to, co miało się stać. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy nie było już cienia nadziei, pojawił się on i słychać było tylko stukot mieczy i odbijające się kolce. Odparł je wszystkie, co do jednego. Żaden nawet nie przeleciał w pobliżu blondyna. Kiedy jego głowa zaczęła nadążać nad panującą sytuacją, rozpoznał tylko szalejącą ale dobrze mu znaną plątaninę trzech mieczy i tą zdeterminowaną twarz szermierza. Nie mógł oderwać oczu, wyglądał niesamowicie, każdy jego ruch był bezbłędny i silny. „To był jego świat, tu był sobą, nic go nie ograniczało. Był tylko on i jego ukochane miecze", pomyślał. Pozwolił sobie go podziewać tak chwile, zanim dostrzegł coś jeszcze. To była krew, kapała powoli z jego ręki, a on pomimo to walczył całym sobą.

- Jak ty? Co ty zrobiłeś? Debilu, co to za krew? – krzyknął kucharz, zastanawiając się przy tym, jak udało się Zoro tak szybko dobiec do niego, przecież stał kawałek od niego. To wydawało się nie możliwe do osiągnięcia dla zwykłego człowieka, ale szermierz z pewnością do takich nie należał. Dla niego nie było rzeczy nie możliwych.

- Drasnąłem się – uśmiechnął się Zoro. - W zasadzie to mógłbyś się rozglądać, idioto, bo prawie byś zginał! Luffy, tu jest jeszcze jedna! - Zoro ledwo stojąc sparował kolejne kolce, skupiając uwagę na sobie, dzięki czemu kapitan mógł spokojnie zaatakować drugą i osunął się w momencie na ziemie.

- Sanji, chodź mi pomóż! Ta jest większa, we dwójkę szybciej nam pójdzie – krzyknął Luffy, zabierając kucharza na głowę żmij zanim zauważył, gdzie zniknął szermierz.

- Hej, Robin, powtarzamy układ - zaśmiał się Luffy, który zachowywał się jakby był w wesołym miasteczku, a wokoło same atrakcje.

- Tak jest, Kapitanie! – I w momencie ciemnowłosa wykorzystała okazję i przytrzymała bestie. Była faktycznie silniejsza, ale mimo to, Robin sobie poradziła.

- Nami, nie damy rady już więcej zrobić – zawołał Chopper.

- Dobra, utrzymajcie tylko żagle na takiej wysokości i będzie w porządku. Luffy i Sanji już kończą, jest dobrze – odetchnęła rudowłosa.

- Udało się rozwalić tą drugą! To już koniec! – krzyczał blondyn do reszty załogi, schodząc razem z kapitanem z bestii.

– Shishishi, mówiłem, że to będzie dobry sposób na nudę – podsumował kapitan, zachwycony świetną zabawą i dreszczykiem emocji.

- Jaką nudę! To było okropnie straszne! – krzyknął Usopp, wściekając się na Luffy'ego.

- I przerażające - dodała po cichu Nami, opierając się o ścianę.

- Naprawdę nie chce ich nigdy więcej spotkać - powiedział Chopper, osuwając się na ziemie ze zmęczenia. Wszyscy byli wykończeni walką z tymi stworami.

- Małe szanse, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy osobników tego gatunku, gdyż podobno na całym świecie zostały tylko dwa, reszta wymarła, więc teraz nie ma już żadnego – uśmiechnęła się beztrosko Robin, jakby te potwory w ogóle nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia i pewnie tak też było.

- Uff, od razu nam lepiej! – odparła zgodnie najbardziej wystraszona trójka.

- A gdzie Marimo? – zapytał Sanji, który w momencie przypomniał sobie krew, którą widział u szermierza i zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać.

- Był przecież przy was – odezwała się zaskoczona Robin.

- O, tam jest! Odpoczywa sobie. Chodźcie! - krzyknął Luffy, podskakując w kierunku zielonowłosego i mrucząc coś, że szkoda tych bestii, bo gdyby nie byłyby jadowite, to mieliby tyle mięcha za darmo.

- Zamknij się, głąbie! Nie widzisz, on nie wygląda jakby odpoczywał - wrzasnęła Nami, która rzadko kiedy zwraca uwagę na Zoro, a prawie nigdy nie martwi się o niego.

W momencie cała załoga znalazła się przy zielonowłosym, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał, jakby odpoczywał. Siedział oparty o ścianę statku, z jedna nogą zgiętą w kolanie i na wpół otwartymi oczami, cały w kurzu i z masą otarć.

- Oi, Marimo, możesz mówić? – zapytał się Sanji, lekko ruszając głowę szermierza ręką.

- Od dziecka – odparł, uśmiechając się zaczepnie Zoro, jakby nic mu nie było. Czuł dziwną ulgę, że blondyn jest blisko cały i zdrowy.

- Czemu ty się śmiejesz, kretynie? Co z tobą nie tak, do cholery? - krzyknął bezradnie Sanji. Dobrze znał ten sposób mówienia zielonowłosego, nie było najlepiej.

- Chyba faktycznie zaczynasz się o mnie martwić, Brewko. – I znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, otwierając lekko oczy. Żył, reszta nie miała znaczenia dla szermierza, jakim kosztem się to obyło.

- Ty cholerny glonie! – Bezradność zaczynała panować nad kucharzem, nie wiedział zupełnie co mówić ani robić. Reszta załogi przyglądała się w ciszy, oszukując samych siebie.

- Widzicie, ma się dobrze, śmieję się – wtrącił radośnie Kapitan, za co oberwał solidnie od reszty załogi.

- Zoro, boli cię coś? – zapytał się Chopper, badając go.

- Nie, jest w porządku, tylko muszę się przespać. Jest tak jak zwykle – Zamknął oczy.

- Przestań udawać! Widziałem wcześniej krew! Chociaż raz pomyśl. – Po tych słowach kucharz zamilknął, zupełnie nie wiedział co robić.

- Jego ręka krwawi - powiedziała chłodno Robin, z typowym dla niej makabrycznym spokojem.

- Gdzie? Przecież nie ma żadnej rany – odparł Luffy, który nagle bardzo spoważniał.

Wszystkich spojrzenia skierowały się na schowaną dłoń szermierza za plecami i wszystko było już jasne. Ciało zielonowłosego było właśnie atakowane przez jad i nikt nic nie musiał więcej dodawać, że sytuacja jest krytyczna.

- Jak nie, debilu skończony! Nie widzisz, że masz ranę w środku nadgarstka! – krzyknął Sanji z całej siły, po czym zrozumiał sens swoich słów i przypomniał sobie, jak Zoro go uratował, kapiącą krew i sam nie dowierzał.

- Odsuńcie się, to rana po trafieniu kolcem. Jestem tego pewny - powiedział Chopper, oglądając ranę. – Prawdopodobnie trucizna zaczęła już działać. Trzeba szybko mu pomóc. Prędko dziewczyny, przynieście dużo alkoholu, moją torbę i czyste ręczniki. Tylko naprawdę szybko, każda minuta jest ważna.

– Już biegniemy, Doktorze.

- A co jak się nie uda? - zapytał niepewnie Sanji, ściskając pięści, a na jego twarzy malowała się złość na siebie samego. Czuł, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

- Jak nie uda mi się wyczyścić dokładnie całej rany, wtedy będę prawdopodobnie musiał usunąć zakażoną część – powiedział cicho lekarz. - Ale jad się jeszcze nie wżarł dogłębnie w ciało, więc jest szansa na to, że przeżyje i obejdzie się bez tego – odpowiedział Chopper, starając się nie siać paniki, widząc zmartwione twarze reszty załogi. Nawet Luffy milczał, słuchając co lekarz mówił. Tylko kucharz nie mógł się opanować, słuchając typowo medycznej gadaniny Choppera, która była dla niego zwykłym mydleniem oczu, a w tym momencie naprawdę nie chciało mu się słuchać owijania w bawełnę. Chciał konkretów, żeby jak najszybciej pomóc zielonowłosemu.

- Zoro bez ręki? Idioto! Przecież on włada stylem trzech mieczy! Ręce są dla niego wszystkim! Rozumiesz to!? – Sanji nie mógł opanować złości i żalu. Dobrze wiedział, że to on powinien być na jego miejscu, ale kucharz z całą pewnością by tego nie zniósł. Wolałby śmierć niż utratę dłoni, bo łączyłoby się to ze stratą robienia tego co kocha. Wtedy sobie uświadomił, że dla szermierza przecież ręce też muszą być wszystkim. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie mówił tego głośno, bez nich nie utrzyma miecza, nie będzie mógł walczyć, nie spełni swojego marzenia. „Czemu zaryzykował to wszystko, co zdaje się być dla niego najważniejsze?"

- Brewko, nie patrz tak. To w końcu moja ręka, nie twoja. Jakoś przeżyję, mam jeszcze drugą – powiedział Zoro, jakby wiedział, że kucharz będzie się obwiniał, a tego nie chciał. Szermierz był twardy i wiedział, co sam jest w stanie znieść.

- Mamy wszystko, Chopper – wymamrotały zdyszane dziewczyny, podając rzeczy doktorowi. Naprawdę szybko się uwinęły, zdawały sobie sprawę, że bez zbędnych przyrządów lekarz nie pomorze Zoro, tak jak należy.

- Dziękuję - odparł krótko.

- Co teraz Chopper? Jak mamy ci pomóc? – przemówił Luffy z chęcią pomocy, zrobienia czegokolwiek, co mogłoby tylko coś dać. Tego kapitan nie mógł znieść, to był jego słaby punkt, jak widział, że jednemu z jego towarzyszy dzieje się krzywda, nie mógł stać bezczynnie. Chciał jak najszybciej coś na to poradzić, a nie tylko stać i się przyglądać.

- Potrzebuję jednej osoby do pomocy, resztę już dziewczyny załatwiły – powiedział stanowczo lekarz.

- Ja ci pomogę! Jestem mu to winien – powiedział Sanji, który był w tej chwili w stanie zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by tylko pomóc.

- Dasz sobie radę? Wiesz jakie to jest ważne, prawda? Od tego zależy, jak Chopper będzie mógł szybko działać – zapytał Luffy ze wzrokiem, mówiącym, że może zrobić to za niego, bo dla kapitana najważniejsze było teraz zdrowie przyjaciela, a nie poczucie zrewanżowania się.

- Nie musisz mi tego przypominać, gówniany kapitanie, wszystko to wiem i dlatego chcę to zrobić.

- Reszta chodźcie ze mną, Chooper potrzebuje spokoju, żeby pracować – powiedział Luffy, który w chwilach kryzysu zawsze wiedział co robić, był naprawdę świetnym kapitanem i załoga mogła liczyć na jego wsparcie.

- Co dokładnie mam robić? – zapytał blondyn, czekając na wskazówki.

- Unieruchom mu całą rękę. W momencie odkażania będzie czuł niesamowity ból, mimo że ten który już czuje musi być ponad ludzkie wyobrażenie. Będzie jeszcze gorzej, uwierz mi, i bardziej boleśnie. Nie sugeruj się tym, że wygląda na prawie nieprzytomnego i nie okazuje cierpienia. Zaręczam ci, że musi przeżywać w tym momencie katusze. Spróbuj go czymś zająć, to bardzo ważne, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę, odciągnąć myśli na chwilę.

- Ja wszystko słyszę, debile! Wyciągnij to i tyle, koniec tematu – wymamrotał pół przytomny szermierz, a jego stan ciągle się pogarszał.

Sanji złapał Zoro za ramie z całej siły i przytrzymał mu rękę w łokci. Pomyślał, że jest mu to winien, że tak naprawdę nigdy mu się w pełni nie odpłaci tak samo jak Zeffowi. Znowu ktoś go uratował, a on mógł tylko patrzeć na cierpienie tej osoby. Szermierz nic nie pokazywał po sobie, był najbardziej odporna osobą na ból, jaką znał Sanji, ale mimo to jego organizm padał. Czuł to dotykając go, jak silne ciało zielonowłosego walczy, każdy mięsień był napięty do granic możliwości. Blondyn pokazał Chopperowi, że może zaczynać, a on skupił całą uwagę na Zoro. Postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, co jest w stanie, żeby mu pomóc.

- Słuchaj uważnie, Marimo! Wiem, że glonom ciężko jest utrzymać koncentrację, ale masz to zrobić! Rozumiesz! A potem masz mi udzielić odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie ci tylko zadałem. A spróbuj tylko nie, to policzymy się, jak tylko staniesz na nogi. - I zaczął swoją litanię. - Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Jakie potrawy lubisz? Zwierzę? Miejsce? Porę roku? Zespół? Jakie są imiona twoich rodziców? Data urodzenia? – wymienił jeszcze kilka pytań i czekał na odpowiedzi, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Musiało wystarczyć, bo nic mądrzejszego nie przyszło mu do głowy na tę chwilę. Modlił się w duchu, żeby to coś dało.

Zoro uśmiechnął się do kucharza, jakby był pogodzony z tym, co może się stać. Nie raz otarł się o śmierć, więc doskonale umiał wyczuć, kiedy jest blisko. Zupełnie, jakby nigdy go nie opuszczała tylko pojawiała się, gdy nadarzała się okazja, by przypomnieć, jaki jest wciąż słaby. Zupełnie jakby grała z zielonowłosym. Ból otumanił go już do tego stopnia, że przyzwyczaił się do niego i nie czuł już za wiele. Stał się jego częścią, pochłonął go bez reszty i zaczął się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, to był jego sposób na przetrwanie. Po czym był w stanie wyksztusić coś z siebie. To co trzymał w sobie tak długo.

- Kuina…

- Co..? - zdezorientował się blondyn, który był przygotowany, że albo otrzyma stado odpowiedzi od glona, albo zupełną ciszę. Błagał jednak boga, żeby ta pierwsza opcja się sprawdziła. Gdy usłyszał, że z ust Zoro wydobywa się dźwięk, poczuł chwilową ulgę, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy, co zaraz usłyszy.

- Ta dziewczyna ze zdjęcia… - Zoro się skrzywił, czując dodatkowy ból, który pogłębiał mówienie, ale Sanji trzymał go z całej siły, mimo że było to okropnie trudne, ponieważ ciało szermierza, mimo osłabienia, było potwornie ciężko utrzymać. Sanji zrozumiał teraz ile dawały szermierzowi te jego mordercze treningi i jak wielką siłę zyskał dzięki nim. -Tak miała na imię... – Coraz ciężej było mu mówić, ale postanowił, że to zrobi, chociażby miała to być ostatnia rzecz jaką powie. Opowie mu o tym właśnie teraz.

- Że też w takim momencie zebrało ci się na zwierzenia, głupku! Jak to 'miała'? – Kucharz wstrzymał powietrze, nie wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, że ona nie żyje, że to jest aż tak poważna sprawa. Na pewno inaczej by podszedł do zielonowłosego, a nie wyzywał go od żałosnych. Wściekł się w myślach na siebie. Jak mógł tego nie przewidzieć, teraz to się wydawało takie oczywiste. – Cholera! – krzyknął pod nosem.

- Sanji, skup się i trzymaj go! - krzyknął Chopper, czując, że ciało szermierza się buntuje i chce się wyrwać.

- Kuina była córką właściciela dojo w którym trenowałem i mieszkałem będąc dzieckiem – zaczął opowiadać, a na jego twarzy co jakiś czas pojawiał się grymas bólu. Widać było, że toczy zażartą bitwę z bólem, ale mimo to kontynuował tak, jak postanowił. - Stoczyłem z nią 2000 walk na bambusowe miecze i nigdy nie wygrałem. Nigdy. A potem stoczyliśmy 2001 walkę, która miała być już ostatnią, rozstrzygającą na prawdziwe miecze i również ją przegrałem, ale to nie ja czułem się największym przegranym tej walki tylko ona, ta co zawsze mnie pokonywała. Było mi naprawdę trudno jej słuchać, tego, że cierpi, że wie, iż kiedyś ją pokonam, a ona nic na to nie może poradzić, bo jest tylko dziewczyną, a też chciałaby spełnić swoje marzenie i być najlepszym szermierzem. Była moim celem i nie mogłem tego pojąć. Wtedy właśnie obiecaliśmy sobie, że któreś z nas będzie kiedyś najlepsze, choćby nie wiem co... i wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Byłem szczęśliwy, że znałem kogoś takiego, jak ona. Zrozumiałem, że posiadanie rywala jest czymś wyjątkowym, że to on pcha cię do przodu, że to tak naprawdę twój najlepszy przyjaciel i właśnie na tym to się opiera. Ale niestety, niedługo się tym cieszyliśmy. Następnego dnia ona zmarła. - Po twarzy Zoro przeleciała łza, i nie była to łza bólu fizycznego, była to oznaka wielkiego żalu, jaki nosi w sercu i tego, że nie pogodził się z jej odejściem. Tak szybko odeszła, mimo obietnicy.

- Zoro, nie musisz… - szepnął Sanji, któremu było tak przykro, jakby to jemu ktoś zmarł, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na słabość, bo buntujące się coraz bardziej ciało szermierza czekało tylko na poluzowanie uścisku.

- Po śmierci Kuniny, poprosiłem jej ojca by dał mi jej katanę i obiecałem, że stanę się silniejszy, że zostanę najpotężniejszym szermierzem na świecie, tak, żeby nawet w niebie o mnie usłyszeli. Chcę by jej wola została wypełniona i zrobię to za wszelką cenę! - Jego głos się łamał i wiedział, że już nie jest w stanie dłużej mówić. W tym momencie Chopper kończył opatrywać jego ranę, a głos szermierza całkowicie zamilkł, odbijając się tylko głuchym echem po głowie kucharza. 'Za wszelką cenę!' Tych słów Sanji wolałby nie słyszeć.

- Będę kończył – odetchnął renifer. Uwijał się bardzo sprawnie z czyszczeniem rany, najważniejsze było wydobycie jadu i dokładne zdezynfekowanie skażonego miejsca, a to mieli już za sobą.

- Chopper, on zemdlał chyba – krzyknął blondyn, wskazując na Zoro.

- Nic dziwnego. Myślę, że mało kto by wytrzymał tego rodzaju ból. – Renifer był już dużo spokojniejszy, kiedy to mówił. Wiedział, że wszystko pnie się ku poprawie zdrowia zielonowłosego.

- Co będzie z ręką? – zapytał niespokojnie kucharz, wciąż mając w myślach to, co lekarz wcześniej sugerował.

- Najgorsze już ma za sobą. Przeżyje, a to najważniejsze, prawda? A co do ręki, ciężko ocenić teraz, jaki będzie jej stan, trzeba czekać. Najbliższa doba biedzie kluczowa, ale to zależy, jak bardzo Zoro będzie walczył o siebie.

Sanji czuł się fatalnie. Gorzej niż fatalnie, a po zwierzeniach szermierza było jeszcze gorzej. Naprawdę chciałby móc więcej dla niego zrobić. „Gdybym tylko mógł…" Ale niestety nie mógł.

Chopper spojrzał na kucharza i zobaczył, jak bardzo jest sfrustrowany i cierpi. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Sanji aż tak się martwił. Nawet o Nami, jak była chora, tak bardzo się nie dręczył, jak teraz o szermierza.

- Nie obwiniaj się. Zoro to zrobił, bo jesteś jego przyjacielem. On wie, że ty byś tego nie przeżył. Przepraszam, ale to prawda – wymamrotał renifer, nie patrząc nawet na blondyna. Obawiał się jego reakcji. – Chodź, przenieśmy go do lóżka, musi teraz odpocząć – dodał po chwili doktor.

Sanji wziął szermierza na plecy i zaniósł do jego kajuty, która była już przygotowana przez resztę załogi. Kucharz położył go delikatnie na łóżku. Zielonowłosy faktycznie był nieprzytomny. Wyglądał tak niesamowicie spokojnie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło i spał jak co dzień. Sanji usiadł na krześle przy jego łóżku nie mogąc pozbierać myśli. Wpatrywał się w niego, starając się nadążyć nad wszystkimi wydarzeniami.

- Dlaczego? – powiedział cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach, a z jego oka popłynęła łza, którą pośpiesznie wytarł, słysząc, że ktoś idzie. Po chwili w drzwiach stanął Luffy, opierając się o framugę drzwi przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówiąc, tylko również przyglądając się leżącemu Zoro.

- Bardzo się martwisz. Idź odpocząć, ja przy nim zostanę - powiedział kapitan, wciąż wpatrując się w zielonowłosego. Widać było, że bardzo martwi się o przyjaciela. Każdy z załogi wiedział, że dla Luffy'ego szermierz jest kimś ważnym, choć nigdy oczywiście nie dał tego nikomu odczuć i tak naprawdę mało kto to nawet zauważył. W końcu jest z nim od początku, czyli najdłużej z załogi. Zoro zawsze go wspiera. Nieważne, jak szalone by nie były jego pomysły, idzie bez namysłu, nie potrzebując niczyjego przekonywania i w dodatku rozumieją się bez słów, co zawsze irytowało trochę kucharza. Zupełnie jakby łączyła ich niewidzialna więź.

- Nie muszę... To znaczy chcę… Chcę przy nim zostać... Powinienem – odpowiedział blondyn.

- Widziałem, co się stało. Jeśli robisz to z poczucia winy, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że Zoro by tego nie chciał – Luffy był roztrzepanym chłopakiem, uwielbiającym mięso, ale kiedy wchodzili w grę przyjaciele, zmieniał się nie do poznania, dzięki czemu zbudował sobie taki niepodważalny szacunek u towarzyszy. Sanji milczał chwilę i podszedł w końcu do kapitana.

- Zostanę tu, czy z twoją aprobatą, czy bez, gówniany Kapitanie - uśmiechając się przy tych słowach zadziornie.

- Takiej odpowiedzi się z podziewałem - Luffy spojrzał na niego, uśmiechnął się pewnie spod kapelusza i wyszedł.

Sanji wrócił z powrotem do szermierza i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o łóżko. Nie chciał go opuszczać, nie tylko z poczucia winy, a z paru innych jeszcze powodów. Chwycił dłoń szermierza, która zwisała bezwładnie z łóżka, przytulając ją do policzka i przymknął oczy. Jak tylko to zrobił, głowa zaczęła mu ciążyć. Walczył jeszcze chwile ze snem, ale w końcu się poddał.


End file.
